


and follow me; follow me

by inexorableformation



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Post-Recall, the injury is very unspecified honestly, this is actually very very soft dont be fooled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexorableformation/pseuds/inexorableformation
Summary: so my draft title for this is "ana be touchin his face" and once again im stunned just by how accurate that is wow
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	and follow me; follow me

**Author's Note:**

> so my draft title for this is "ana be touchin his face" and once again im stunned just by how accurate that is wow

"I used to flip a coin before every mission," Ana says, "to see if you would take a bullet for someone that day, Gabriel."

Reaper chokes on his laughter and she walks up to where he is crouched with one knee to the ground. She shushes him as he tries to speak with his throat bleeding smoke, the smoke bleeding blood.

"I should have expected you would keep it up," she says and kneels so they are eye to eye. "Now look at you."

Reaper is looking at her, instead. His eyes are a shade darker than they used to be, almost black. He isn't wearing his mask and neither is she. Ana smiles.

"You have to be more careful, there are things even I can't patch up."

He tries to reply but there is only the fog. It swallows all noise except a cut off croak. He laughs but she sees the furrow of his brow, the hard line of his jaw where the bone sticks out.

"I want to hear your voice, too," Ana tells him. "You'll have it back soon."

Reaper takes one hand off his throat to gesture. So-so. Ana shakes her head.

"I told you I don't mind how it sounds now."

He raises his eyebrows.

"Relax," she says and chuckles. "I don't lie to you, do I? I never have."

Reaper leans into the touch as Ana puts her hand on his cheek. His eyes flutter closed. He breathes and the skin of his face shifts like a restless ocean but he breathes, anyway. Her heart jumps. Back in time, then ahead. Ana strokes her thumb over his skin, the scars, the exposed bone.

"You know you don't have to punish yourself, right?" she asks. "We all made mistakes. Dying for the people you care about is not going to make anyone happier."

Reaper huffs.

"Not why I do it," he says with a voice as rough as the tear in his neck. Ana smiles, sadder than usual.

"Liar."

"I don't lie. No time for games."

"I guess we are all getting older."

Reaper laughs.

"Not me."

"Charming," Ana says and leans her forehead against his. "That has always been your strong point, Gabriel."

"Bite me. I got no throat to be eloquent."

She curls her fingers in his hair. A bit of grey alongside the brown. Soft. She runs her hands through it until he hums, a deep pleased rumble.

"Few more minutes," he says. "And I'll be good to go."

Reaper flinches, very briefly, as Ana kisses his forehead. Keeps his eyes closed, though, but finally rest his palm on the outside of her arm. A light touch. A careful touch.

"You're back with us," Ana tells him, quietly. "You're back home."

Reaper tilts his head to the side and she kisses his temple, his cheek. The hand on her arm rubs up and down, up and down again.

"It'll get easier with time. I hope."

When she presses her lips to the corner of his mouth he looks at her again. Laughs, still, and kisses her back. Small kisses. Small gestures. Ana's fingers card through his hair tirelessly and she chuckles against his lips as he cradles her face.

"A reminder," she says and Reaper's eyes are on her, curious, warm. "In case you can't remember."

He smiles, as he has, as he will.

"Remind me again?"

Ana does.


End file.
